Zwischen Leben und Tod
by Nyella
Summary: Aragorn legt sich nach einem langen, erfüllten Leben in der Rath Dínen zur Ruhe. Doch eigentlich will er doch noch gar nicht sterben... oder?


Disclaimer: gehört alles Tolkien, außer die Story, die nenen ich mein Eigen, mein Schatzzzzz!

Inhalt: Aragorn legt sich nach einem langen, erfüllten Leben in der Rath Dínen zur Ruhe. Doch ist es wirklich schon Zeit zu sterben?

Anmerkung: Aufgrund eines anderen OneShots, an dem ich gerade arbeite, musste ich hierArwens Trauer anders darstellen als in der ursprünglichen Version, deshalb die Überarbeitung. Und, tja, was soll ich nochsagen... lest es einfach und schickt mir hinterher ein Review!

Dank: Vielen Dank an meine Beta Nr2 Elbendrache - du bist ein Schatz!

**

* * *

**

**Zwischen Leben und Tod**

Ich lege mich zur Ruhe. Den Meinen habe ich Lebwohl gesagt, nun bin ich allein hier. Ich sage allein, nicht einsam, denn ich weiß, dass die Gedanken derer, die mich lieben, bei mir sind.

Ich sehe hoch an die steinerne Decke. Wie gern würde ich unter Sternen einschlafen! Wie gern würde ich noch einmal die ferne Luft des Nordens einatmen, den salzigen Geruch des Meeres riechen und zu den hohen Gipfeln der Nebelberge aufblicken! Wie gern, wie gern.

Ist die Zeit zum Sterben wirklich schon gekommen? Ich fühle mich gut, kräftig wie in meiner Jugend, fähig, die Welt ein zweites Mal zu bereisen.

Was tue ich hier? Warum liege ich hier, in der Rath Dínen, auf meinem Sterbebett, und bin nicht bei meiner Familie, bei meinem Volk?

Ich will aufstehen, laufen, zurück zu meiner Frau und meinen Kindern, mit ihnen lachen, weinen, reden und schweigen. Ich will noch einmal in die strahlenden Augen meiner Jüngsten sehen, wenn ich sie in die Heilkunst einweise; ich will noch einmal den philosophischen Gedanken meiner Zweitältesten folgen, die so einleuchtend erscheinen; will noch einmal mit der Familie meiner Ältesten zusammensitzen und meine Enkelkinder auf dem Schoß halten; ich will noch einmal mit meinem Sohn über politische Fragen debattieren; noch einmal am Grab meiner Zweitjüngsten stehen, die vor Jahren voller Groll auf mich in die Welt zog, und tödlich verwundet zurückgebracht wurde. Ich will noch einmal in das Gesicht meiner Frau blicken, noch einmal ihr seidiges Haar unter meinen Fingern spüren, noch einmal bei ihr Frieden finden, ihr noch einmal sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Nur noch ein Mal...

Langsam erhebe ich mich, schwerfällig zuerst, doch dann geht es immer leichter. Rasch eile ich durch die verlassenen Gänge der Stillen Straße, und bald befinde ich mich auf dem Hof der Zitadelle. Die Sterne funkeln, winzige, unzählige Punkte am schwarzen Firmament.

Niemand ist zu sehen, nicht einmal die Wachen des weißen Baumes. Langsam überquere ich den weißen Platz, der das Mondlicht gespenstisch zurückwirft, vorbei an dem geisterhaften Schatten des Baumes in das Haus des Königs.

Langsam öffne ich die schwere, eichene Tür und trete ein in ein dunkles Vorzimmer. Das Haus scheint wie ausgestorben. Langsam wende ich mich in die Richtung unseres Schlafzimmers, Arwen wird dort sein so spät in der Nacht.

Ich lege die Hand auf die Klinke, öffne die Tür. Arwen steht aufrecht und still auf dem Balkon, im schwarzen Trauergewand, der Wind zerrt an ihrem Schleier.

Ich rufe ihren Namen, und sie wendet sich um. Ihr Gesicht ist von Trauer gezeichnet, von leerer, hoffnungsloser Trauer, die keine Tränen mehr kennt. Sei nicht traurig, will ich sagen. Sei nicht traurig, ich bin doch hier. Sei nicht traurig, Liebste. Doch sie blickt mich nicht an, es scheint, als sehe sie durch mich hindurch, als ob sie mich nicht wahrnehmen könne. Sie schließt die Augen, senkt den Kopf – und wendet sich wieder ab.

Noch einmal rufe ich ihren Namen, eile auf sie zu, will ihr ihr Lächeln zurückgeben - doch eine fremde Macht hält mich zurück, scheint eine unüberwindbare, unsichtbare Barriere zwischen uns zu errichten. Verzweifelt versuche ich, sie zu durchstoßen. Arwen! Ich will bei dir sein! Doch die Barriere drängt mich immer weiter zurück, bis ich aus meinem Zimmer, meinem Heim gestoßen werde. Fassungslos und verzweifelt sehe ich, wie die Entfernung zu meiner Frau immer größer wird, ich strecke die Hände aus, kämpfe, doch die Tür schlägt zu, sperrt mich aus aus meiner Welt.

Ich wende mich um, renne los.

Ich muss Gewissheit haben. Wenn ich nicht zu meiner Frau vorstoßen kann... ich will nicht daran denken, doch was, wenn mich diese Macht von meiner gesamten Familie fernhält? Eldarion... ich muss zu meinem Sohn! Er hat sein Zimmer als einziger unsrer Kinder im Erdgeschoss. Ich strecke die Hand nach der Klinke aus, packe sie... Mein Sohn sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, die Stirn auf die Hände gestützt, die Schultern eingesunken. Neben ihm die geflügelte Krone des Königs, die ich ihm überlassen habe. Ich eile auf ihn zu. Eldarion! Gerade als ich meine, zu ihm durchzukommen, stoße ich wieder auf die unsichtbare Wand. Wieder kämpfe ich, obwohl ich inzwischen weiß, dass ich nicht gegen diese Wand ankomme. Bitte, bitte nicht...!

Die Tür schlägt zu.

Verzweifelt laufe ich los, die hölzerne Treppe hinauf, ins Zimmer Hithiels, meiner zweitältesten Tochter, der besten Kennerin der gesamten Geschichte Ardas. An ihr Zimmer angeschlossen ist eine Bibliothek, doch trotzdem stapeln sich Bücher auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Hithiel selbst sitzt auf ihrem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand, den Kopf geneigt, doch sie liest nicht. Eine einsame Träne löst sich von ihrer Nasenspitze und fällt auf das Buch, etwas, was sie sich nie erlaubt hätte. Kaum nähere ich mich ihr, spüre ich wieder die schon fast vertraute Barriere. Mit Tränen in den Augen sehe ich, wie meine Tochter sich von mir entfernt. Und abermals schlägt eine Tür zu.

Ich wende mich um, eile zu den Zimmerfluchten meiner Ältesten, Auriel. Endlich höre ich Stimmen, es erleichtert mich, diese furchtbare Stille durchbrochen zu hören.

Ich öffne die Tür. Auriel kniet auf dem Boden, vor ihren zwei Söhnen. Ihr Mann, Aglaros, steht hinter ihr, das dritte, ein Mädchen von eineinhalb Jahren auf dem Arm.

„Euer Großvater ist fort, Kinder. Er ist auf die andere Seite gegangen."

„Aber warum?", fragt Aruial, ihr Ältester, mit verwirrter Miene. „Warum ist er gegangen?"

„Weil er gehen musste, Aruial. Jeder muss das einmal, und für ihn war es Zeit."

Ich sehe, wie sie selbst kämpft, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Aglaros hat eine steinerne Miene aufgesetzt, die doch mehr und mehr anfängt, zu bröckeln. Gelion, Auriels zweiter Sohn, weint leise.

„Aber er muss mir doch noch zeigen, wie man Bogen schießt!", schluchzt der Siebenjährige. „Er hat's versprochen!"

„Ich weiß, Gelion, aber manchmal kann man ein Versprechen nicht mehr halten." Auriel zieht ihren Sohn zu sich heran und schließt ihn in die Arme. „Ich bin sicher, dass Onkel Eldarion das machen wird.", versucht sie zu trösten.

„Ich will aber, dass Großvater das macht!", schluchzt Gelion an ihrer Schulter.

Es ist schlimm genug, die eigene Frau nicht in die Arme schließen zu können, doch die Ohnmacht, meinen Enkel zu trösten, treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen. Mit dem Schritt auf sie zu spüre ich wieder dieses Hindernis, das mich wegschiebt von ihnen, trennt von den Meinen. Warum wird es mir bloß nicht erlaubt, bei meiner Familie zu sein?

Bevor ich wieder mitansehen muss, wie die Tür zuschlägt, fliehe ich verzweifelt zu meiner letzten Tochter. Cuilanna hält sich meistens in ihrem Arbeitsraum auf, zwischen all den Kräutern und Salben, die keinen Platz mehr haben in ihrem kleinen Raum in den Häusern der Heilung.

Wieder schiebe ich die Tür auf, doch diesmal pralle ich entsetzt zurück. Ein Sturm scheint hier gewütet zu haben, sämtliche Kräuterbündel sind im Raum verstreut, Salbentöpfchen liegen zerbrochen auf dem Boden und auf dem Arbeitstisch, mehrere Bücher über die Pflanzenkunde liegen zerrissen herum. Und inmitten dieses Chaos' hockt eine kleine Gestalt auf dem Boden, das lange, braune Haar aufgelöst. Cuilanna macht sich nicht die Mühe ihre Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, sie schreit sie laut hinaus, und ich wundere mich, warum ich sie noch nicht früher gehört habe. Die Tränen, die mir in den Augen standen, beginnen nun, meine Wangen hinabzufließen, da ich meine Jüngste so hier sitzen sehe. Ich will helfen, will endlich diese Tränen stoppen, Cuilanna aufhelfen und mit ihr die Spuren ihrer Wut beseitigen.

_Ich will, dass sie alle endlich aufhören zu weinen. _

Doch kaum gehe ich auch nur einen Schritt auf meine Kleine zu, da packt mich die Barriere wieder erbarmungslos und drängt mich hinaus. Hilflos sehe ich zu, wie die Tür wieder zuschlägt.

Ich renne, fliehe. Hinaus aus diesem Haus, hinaus aus der Zitadelle, einfach nur fort von dieser Ohnmacht und Hilflosigkeit. Meine Füße tagen mich durch dunkle, menschenleere Straßen, ich weiß nicht wohin. Die Häuser ziehen an mir vorbei, eines sieht wie das andere aus.

Ich falle auf die Knie. Ich spüre weichen, feuchten Untergrund unter ihnen, und langsam wird mein von Tränen getrübter Blick klarer. Ich befinde mich auf dem Friedhof, einem Stück Erde zwischen dem Grabhaus der Könige und der Mauer, auf dem diejenigen, die nicht in Stein ruhen wollen, begraben werden. Meine Augen erfassen den Grabstein, vor dem ich knie: _Celebwen Telcontar Elessariel, nelui Ernelyn Gondor ar Arnor._

„Sie ist nicht hier.", höre ich eine weiche Stimme hinter mir.

Ich wende mich im Aufstehen um, und erblicke eine große Gestalt. Die weite, dunkle Robe weht wie das dunkle Haar in der leichten Brise, seine Gesichtszüge sind alt und königlich, eine unfassbare Weisheit spiegelt aus den Augen wider. Irgendwoher weiß ich, wer dies ist.

„Mandos?"

Die Gestalt lächelt. „In der Tat."

„Bin ich...?"

„Ja."

„Aber wieso habe ich..."

„...es nicht bemerkt? Das tun nur die Menschen, die in ihrem Leben etwas unerledigt zurückgelassen haben."

„Aber..."

„Du hast nichts unerledigt gelassen."

„Und diese Barriere...?"

„... verspüren alle, die nach ihrem Tod noch in die Nähe ihrer Lieben gelangen."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil der Übergang der verschiedenen Ebenen, der durch eine Berührung unweigerlich erfolgen würde, nicht gestattet ist."

Stille.

„Warum bist du nicht gleich gekommen?"

„Oh, es ist nicht gerade ein kurzer Weg von hier bis zu meinen Hallen in Valinor, weißt du."

„Ich dachte, nur Angehörige des elbischen Volkes kommen nach dem Tod dorthin?"

„Menschliche Seelen ziehen auch dort hindurch. Sie werden von jenen, denen Zeit nichts mehr bedeutet, nur als rasch vorüberziehende, kaum bemerkbare Schatten wahrgenommen."

„Aber warum bist du selbst gekommen?"

„Ich habe Helfer, die mich beim Geleiten der Seelen unterstützen, das ist wahr. Der Grund, warum ich selbst zu dir gekommen bin, ist, dass ich dich gern einmal treffen wollte. Du hast mich schon seit dem Zeitpunkt, da du angefangen hast zu existieren, interessiert."

„Warum?"

„Es erscheint nicht alle Tage solch ein selbstloser, mutiger Mensch auf Arda, der einen lang verwaisten Thron besteigt und der zudem noch maßgeblich dazu beiträgt, einen Dunklen Herrscher zu vernichten."

Auf diese Antwort weiß ich nichts zu sagen.

Auch Mandos selbst schweigt eine Weile, doch dann richtet er wieder das Wort an mich. „Ich nehme an, du willst nicht gleich mitkommen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Nun, ich denke, du wirst noch auf Arwen Undómiel warten wollen?"

Nun erst, da er es erwähnt, wird mir voll und ganz bewusst, dass auch Arwen kommen wird. Nicht gleich, aber sie wird unweigerlich kommen. Dieses Schicksal ist ihr bestimmt seit jenem Tag, da sie mir Treue schwor, damals in der Dämmerung auf dem Cerin Amroth.

„Ich werde warten.", erkläre ich entschieden. „Ich gehe nicht ohne sie."

Mandos lächelt.

„Dann werde ich dich später wieder sehen... Ich denke nicht, dass es allzu lange dauern wird. Lebwohl, bis dahin..."

Unmerklich wird er blasser, durchscheinender, bis nur noch das Gefühl inneren Friedens von dem Gespräch mit ihm zeugt.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen verweile ich noch an Celebwens Grab. Ich werde sie wohl bald wiedersehen. Auch Eldarion, Auriel, Hithiel und Cuilanna werde ich wieder sehen. Und Arwen werde ich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wieder in die Arme schließen können. Bis dahin werde ich warten.


End file.
